1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed towards a dental prosthesis in the form of a full or partial plate specifically structured to create and maintain a partial vacuum of predetermined negative pressure between the undersurface of the dental plate and the exposed surface of the alveolar ridge on which the plate is mounted so as to establish and maintain the occlusive seal between the plate and the ridge and thereby insure proper positioning of the plate within the mouth of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Problems associated with the proper fitting and positioning of dentures in the mouth of denture wearers have long been recognized in the prior art. Difficulties are primarily directed to the maintenance of an occlusive seal between the wearer's gum in the area of the alveolar ridge and the undersurface of the dental prosthesis or dental plate. This is especially true in the use of full dentures or substantially complete set of false teeth. Utilizing numerous prior art techniques of establishing the occlusive seal and the positioning of the dental plates, such seal can readily be broken during eating. This occurs most frequently when the denture wearer bites into a relatively hard object such as an apple wherein the false teeth are gripped by the object being chewed. At times uneven pressure by the jaws applied to the dental plate on one side or at one point causes the plate to tip and thereby break the seal along the gum line between the undersurface of the dental plate and the alveolar ridge. When such happens, the dentures will of course separate from the upper and lower jaw gums resulting in inability to function, discomfort and frequent embarrassment to the dental wearer.
Prior art attempts to overcome such situations and maintain the occlusive seal include the manufacture of the dental plates in an accurate manner to accomplish a close fit. Further, a sealing medium such as a paste or adhesive-like powder is applied to the undersurface or sealing side of the dental plate and the occlusive seal is established therebetween and the exposed surface of the alveolar ridge.
In addition, prior art attempts to mount and maintain denture plates in their proper position include the application of a partial vacuum of established or variable negative pressure between the undersurface of the plate and the exposed surface of the gum or alveolar ridge on which the plates are mounted. United States patents which are directed to structures of the type set forth above include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,354,938; 1,714,185; 2,029,945; 2,085,268; 2,897,594; 3,644,997; and 3,722,096. While structures of the type set forth in the above noted United States patents are operable when constructed in the manner set forth therein, frequently devices of this type are less than efficient or are overly complicated which detracts both in their manufacture and utilization.
Accordingly, there is a need in the dental prosthesis art for a design and structure capable of insuring the maintenance of the desired occlusive seal between a denture plate and the gum portion on which it is mounted. Such structure should be capable of easy insertion and removal and should be effective to maintain the desired occlusive seal during eating or other normal bodily functions.